User talk:Bentendo
Note!: If your topic has been moved to one of the archives, start a NEW topic here! I will not be checking the archived talk pages. Archive :On your thirteenth archive, I set a comment for you in case you want to get to it. ::I know they forced me to move to NIWA and that was pretty bossy agreed? :::Sure :) ::::Do you have any Banjo-Kazooie games? BTW why are you not on MarioWiki (NIWA) anymore? :::::Makes sense, I will be getting Banjo-Pilot, Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, and Conker's Pocket Tales on Friday. Something else, are you shocked/disappointed in Rareware that they ruined the Conker series? I sure am. They ruined the series with blood, guns, knives (Conker: Live & Reloaded) and sexual stuff (Conker's Bad Fur Day). I don't understand. Do you? Potential :I see a lot of potential in you. Maybe you should request VSTF powers along with BattleFranky202 and Ville10 here so you can be promoted. Hey Can you keep an eye on Darkmarx373 please. He is creating bad pages and doing useless edits. Can you delete stargamer's user page and talk age because darkmarx did useless edits on it. Thanks... Btw what happens if my adminship request is a tie? Thanks... Sky Hawks I think there should be a Super Mario Galaxy 3. Sky Hawks 19:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm new on this wiki and I'm from another wiki to the right www.danball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Sky Hawks 19:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) They just a idea.I also from anonther wiki, but I am a french-speaker!With this wiki, I can plublish my vaptor idea!(A new play-machine!). 19:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Note:My signature and is from enemy of stick ranger!(A dan-ball game). 19:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Erm, I guess that would go under fan-fiction, which we don't allow. Sorry. :| --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 23:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) BOOT They a real item.Please retry you for deleted it, and recreate it. 00:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Proff:http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_Bros._3 This Wiki needs Dark Dawn I have noticed that this wiki lacks articles on "Golden Sun: Dark Dawn", including an article on Matthew, the main character. I have finished the game, of course, but it would be some time before I could make an article that extensive. So, I have decided to request that some articles would be made so I could work with them without starting from scratch. If you could do this, or at least find someone else to do it, that would be awesome! Thanks, and I hope that this is not too much trouble-Wyluca Omega Tyrant :On super-smash-bros.wikia.com, Omega Tyrant called you an idiot and a blindless human. Get him! I am already blocked there. BTW please tell staff about this. Super Mario Galaxy enemies category and Super Mario Galaxy 2 enemies category We could merge the two category pages together to show all enemies that have appeared in both games couldn't we? We could call that page "Super Mario Galaxy series enemies". I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 02:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I see what you're saying. Anyways, I'm making another category for Shy Guy characters and enemies. That's okay, right? I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 02:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I just wanted to make sure. :) I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 02:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Page Needing Deletion This page needs to be deleted because there is already a better Chain Chomp page. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 20:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hola Thanks for the welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Vidoes Never mind I figured it out.﻿ New Featured Article Don't you think we should have a new featured article? Bulbasaur has been the current featured article for a few months now. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 03:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Can You Delete This Page? Could you please delete this page? I didn't realize it was on the wiki, and created a page of the same thing by accident. However, the reason I'm asking you to delete the older page is because I think the newer one I created is better because it tells more. If you don't want to delete it, I guess you could merge the two pages together. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 01:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wii games Thanks! The trouble with it, though, is that it makes it impossible for the reader to sort all the games by name, publisher, etc. However, the upside is that it's far easier to manage. We'd only have to deal with smaller lists of like 50-200 games instead of one giant 900+ game list. It's also great for current-gen platforms, since we would only have to worry about updating the current year's list. --Lord Kennerson 05:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I've come up with an alternate idea on my page. ::An alphabetized image gallery of box art is a simple and visually appealing option for the lists. We can use tabs to separate the games into groups of about 100 for easier navigation. The disadvantage is we can't display any information about the games, however the reader can click on the image to go to the game's page if they want to learn more about it. What do you think about this? ::Also, on an unrelated note, you should check out this site: http://www.nintendoage.com/index.cfm. It has front and back box art and even instruction manuals for literally every single NES game, as well as most of the games on other Nintendo systems. It's pretty insane. --Lord Kennerson 01:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Perhaps you're right. Another problem is that a lot of the games are still missing box art (or don't even have pages). It would take a while to get all of the boxart in reasonable quality, and uploading icon-sized versions in the meantime would just be silly. :::I'll continue to work on my previous idea. Thank you for your input! --Lord Kennerson 03:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome How did you get so Awesome? New Infobox Template I took into consideration everyone's opinions about my original template idea, and I've come up with this. -> It's a platform specific infobox. Each platform would have an unique template. The differences would be purely cosmetic; the logo of the platform on top, and a color scheme that matches the platform. Also, the infobox contains what we all agree to be necessary information: Developer(s), Publisher(s), Release Date(s), Genre(s), and Rating(s). The credits and gallery links also remain. However, an issue I can see with platform-specific infoboxes would be dealing with games that were released on multiple platforms. While most of them are unique enough to have separate articles (for example, compare the Rayman Raving Rabbids Wii and GBA releases), some games don't have enough differences between versions to warrant separate articles (a popular example would be Twilight Princess). This could possibly be solved with a special platform-neutral infobox. If you like this idea, I can make ones for all the other systems really quickly. It's just a matter of switching the image and the colors. --Lord Kennerson 04:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I've edited the NES template (which would now be a universal game infobox) with your suggestions. The colors are more subtle, the title of the game is in the infobox, and since the logo of the platform has been removed, I re-added the platform section. --Lord Kennerson 22:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Question. I just joined the wiki and I noticed that the Paper Mario enemies were not very accurate. Could we make a template for Paper Mario enemies? I can put them on the page, cause i KNOW Paper Mario. Here is what the template would look like. Enemy Picture Hp attack defense base star points area: Thanks! KingdomDemyx 17:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Demyx ::Hey, no problem about the late response. I understand completely, as I have Portal 2 as well! ::When I saw that the template had your name on it on your page, I couldn't resist making a box art to match it. --Lord Kennerson 02:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Idea for developer/publisher pages Most of my communication round here has been with Ville10 however he has informed me that you’re the one to talk to in regards to company pages. I was trying something out on the LJN page in regards to laying out games developed/produced by a company by having the game box next to the title to break up from the many long lists of just games. I think it’s a good idea although especially for companies who didn’t produce many games but it might be a bit too much for some of the bigger companies who have released hundreds if not thousands of games. Just wanted to get some feedback from one of the guys in charge before rolling it out all over.-TheWho87™ 14:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : I’ve done a couple of companies that have done loads of games and have done them in a way with a sortable list, the main two I’ve done being Atlus and Acclaim Entertainment so that they have all the game they have released without all the boxcovers, I’ve also listed the releases of the same game separately if their during different months.-TheWho87™ 16:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Logo The logo of this wiki is possibly violating copyright, as Nintendo owns all rights to their logo. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Super Mario Galaxy 2 I noticed that you made a walkthrough for Super Mario Galaxy. You should make one for Super Mario Galaxy 2! Hi, I have a few questions. First, i'd like to make an enemy bio for the paper mario sieries? Can we do that? That would be great help. Also, what template is the one that i put on my user page that says what i'm playing? Thanks. KingdomDemyx 14:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC)